


Yours? Yours Forever.

by raffertysbitch



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raffertysbitch/pseuds/raffertysbitch
Summary: inspired by @aperryxonada's prompt about donna eating strawberries whilst harvey is watching. enjoy!
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 5





	Yours? Yours Forever.

He knows he’s not supposed to look at her with so much yearning appearing upon his eyes but he can’t help it. The way she smiles, it flutters his heart and sends his stomach jostling and tumbling too many times. The way she licks her lips and fix her hair, it’s just too much.

“You need to be a little bit more discreet with that look, Specter.” Jessica tapped his hand that was resting on the table. “Someone will look at you, follow your gaze, and they’ll know exactly who you’re looking at.”

“I can’t help it.” Harvey chuckled to somewhat diffuse the tension. “But sure, I’ll stop.”

“Why don’t you want to pursue her if you love her that much.” Jessica gulped a huge amount of alcohol from her glass. “She’s a whole package, if I were you.”

“You really want to know?”

“U-huh.”

Harvey thought Jessica would say no so her answer took him aback and led him to thinking. Why can’t he pursue her if he values her more than anything in this world? It sunk to his senses as fast as an ice melting, spreading this coldness inside him he didn’t know he was keeping for too long. Slowly, he responded to his friend’s question with his face quite resembling a stone figure. “Because we can never go back.”

“I understand.” Jessica shot him a concerned look and stood up. “I’ll go to the restroom. I’ll be back.”

He nodded without saying a word, his eyes finding it’s way back to her direction. She was now clutching a small bowl of something he can’t recognize as of the moment, and the other bowl was in front of her. He watched her carefully, examining what she was eating and wondering how on earth someone just eating can look so gorgeous in doing so. 

His heart missed a beat when he realized what the food, or rather, the fruit was. Strawberries.

There was a hint of longing he felt when he saw her biting into the fruit that she dipped in chocolate. He suddenly felt hot when memories of that night came rushing in, not that he never think about that memory; but he knows it’s going to be a painful night again without her by his side while his thoughts drift back to that night— in his bed, giving himself his own satisfaction he desired from her all these years. 

He distressingly stared at her even more, fighting the urge to grab her and dash out of the event.

“You’re still looooking.” Jessica said in a sing-song voice. 

He didn’t respond but still continue gazing into the space between them. That made Jessica wonder what he was thinking about. Waving her hand in front of his face, he still didn’t budge. 

At last, she slammed down her fist to the table gently yet very firm to alarm him, which was a success as he woke out of his trance and shot her an annoyed look; almost as if to say “what the fuck do you want?”

“For you to stop staring and get moving.” Jessica smiles at him, sitting down to her chair again.

“I’ll try. But I can’t promise.” Harvey gulped thrice.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, white boy.” She chuckled as she crossed her legs and minded her own business.

———————————————————————

She was looking very troubled when he had found her.

The party just ended a mere few minutes ago and when he lost her, he started to panic. All the ‘what-if’s’ started filling his mind like a flowing water occupying an empty container. So as fast as he could, he searched every corner of the venue to look for her and arrived outside the building, just in front of the waiting area. 

Harvey let out a deep sigh, not knowing he held his breathe too long because of his fear. He cautiously approached her, seeing that she was not in a great mood, and tapped two of his fingers upon her shoulder.

“What’s the matter?” He asked as soon as she turns around. “What are you being grumpy about?”

“I can’t find a ride home because it’s too late.” She explained. It was only then that he glanced towards his watch and saw that it was already quarter past four in the morning. 

He didn’t notice that time passed by so fast. All he did was drown his system with alcohol and look at her. Well, with her it’s always different.

“I can drop you home, if you like.” Harvey tested the bridge above the water he was about to cross right now. “Ray’s on his way since I’m drunk, I can’t drive.”

“Alright.”

Ray arrived twenty-five minutes past four and they quickly hopped inside the vehicle which zoomed its way towards the hearth of the night.

“Did you have fun?” Donna piped up a couple of minutes to the ride. Harvey was staring outside the window but her question made him transfer his gaze at her.

“What?” He replied absent-mindlessly, looking at her in confusion.

“At the party. Did you have fun?” She explained clearly to him.

“Oh.” Harvey slowly turned away from her, afraid that their closeness would lead him to doing something he’ll regret. “Yeah, quite.”

“Are you fine?” Their was a hint of concern evident to her voice. 

“Yeah, why?” He cleared his throat before responding, it had gone too dry already.

“Nothing. It’s just unusual for you not to talk gibberish when we’re together at a car ride.” She laughed, much to his dismay. Her laughs makes him so weak and a sucker for her even more.

“You really hate me, don’t you?”

“I really do.”

There was a few seconds of silence before she quickly redeemed what she just said. “Wait no, no no no no. I don’t, oh my god.”

“It’s alright.” He scratched the back of his head. 

“No, I don’t hate you. I—“

“You love me?” He jokingly retorted. 

“Yeah!” Her eyes widened even more. “Oh, shit.”

“You said it! You can’t take it back.” He teases as he pointed a finger on her, smiling ear to ear, wishing she really meant what she just said.

“Harvey!”

They were laughing so hard that they didn’t notice their bodies were inching closer together. She even gave him a high five and continued laughing. Harvey was not merely chuckling like he usually does, but tears were really evident in the corner of his eyes from him laughing. When they finally stopped, they were holding each other closely, actions silently saying they don’t want to let go ever. 

Harvey doesn’t know what hit him but he leaned forward, capturing her lips, sealing their mouths together. It lasted for seconds, then minutes, until they both lost count of the time and don’t mind about their surroundings at all. He pulled away after tasting her lips for the last time, partly ashamed that he had kissed her without asking her for permission, and partly feeling giddy as he just kissed the love of his life.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have do that.” Harvey immediately apologized and was retracting back to his seat when her hand pulled his face closer to hers and latched her lips amidst his once more. He lifted his body to somewhat hold her waist, pushing her towards the back seat, caressing her thigh that was now exposed due to the fabric being so short. 

She hummed softly beneath him, pulling his head closer to her as his tongue devoured her mouth, marking it his territory. They seem to forget that Ray was there and just driving, nothing separating the three of them at all. 

His interests on her lips switched to her neck that made her groan in ecstasy, obviously too pre-occupied at the heat of the moment they had created. It was only then she realized that they’re near to her apartment.

“Hang on. We’re near.” It took her all of her willpower to pull away from him just to speak.

“I don’t care.” Harvey’s breath was hitched. “I don’t care, Donna.”

“Wait.” She whispered. “Ray, don’t drop me off. Go to Harvey’s.”

“Sure.” He turned to a corner which was two blocks near to her unit to take a shortcut to Harvey’s place.

“Are you for real?” Harvey’s mouth was agape, not believing what’s happening.

“I’m yours tonight.” Donna ran a thumb upon his lips, casually grazing his cheeks affectionately.

“Just tonight?” He quirked an eyebrow.

“Yours forever.”


End file.
